A conventional scroll compressor is shown in, for example, Japanese Patent Publication No. 1-35196/1989 (examined) in which the first and second scroll members are in an eccentric relation with each other and are rotated in the same direction to compress a refrigerant in the compression space to thereby reduce vibration during compression, so that the scroll compressor can be used for high-speed and/or large-scale applications.
However, in the conventional scroll compressor, the refrigerant in a central compression space is discharged directly to a discharge chamber from a discharge port of a rotary shaft and, accordingly, it is difficult to affix a check valve directly to the rotary shaft. Besides, when the compressor is stopped, it is likely that the refrigerant in the discharge chamber will flow back into the compression space through the discharge port to cause reverse rotation of the first and second scrolls.